Stop the drama!
by luvtowritestories
Summary: Kaylee is currently crushing on Logan who she currently can't have because he is going out with Maddie. Hope and Grace are Kaylee's best friends who fill her in on all the drama details. Find out what happens next! PLEASE READ AND COMMENT ON IT HONESTLY!
1. Chapter 1

Logan- The main guy that every girl likes

Logan- The main guy that every girl likes. Currently going out with Maddie.

Maddie- Most popular girl in school. Currently going out with Logan.

Kaylee- a Important girl that is currently Crushing on Logan but cant have him because he's going out with Maddie.

Hope- Kaylee's best friend. She fills her in on all the details

Grace- Kaylee's other best friend. Also knows what going on at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

"UH! Grace just look at Kaylee! She is totally obsessed with Logan!" I said to grace as we were eating lunch, "I feel so bad for her!! She totally belongs with him!! But no, he has to be going out with Maddie!!"

"I know!! But really she is a little to obsessed with him!!" Grace said back to me, "She knows that she can't have him until Maddie and him break up!!

"Yeah she knows that I just think she doesn't want to believe it!" I said, sticking up for what I believed, "She is smart enough to know to stay away from him until that happens!"

_**RIIINNNNGGGG!!**_

Right after the bell stopped its annoyingly loud ringing, I told Grace I would talk to her in P.E. She said alright and we left for our next classes.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch I had one class until I could go and talk to Grace in P.E. Of course, the class after lunch was my least favorite class, math. That class seems to go one for Hours!! Luckily we played BINGO in class so it went by very quickly.

_**RRIIINNNGGGG!!**_

When the bell rang I grabbed my pink plaid backpack and ran out of the class to get to P.E. I was so excited to talk to Grace because she always hears the latest news about all the drama that happens in our school. As I walked into the P.E. locker room to change into my P.E. clothes Grace was grinning and motioning me to hurry up. I ran over to our lockers and she said, "I heard the greatest news about Maddie and Logan!! It will make Kaylee so happy!!"

"Tell me already!! If it's that great then tell me!!" I Yelled.

"Ok, well I overheard Logan talking to Gery about him and Maddie. He said she been acting like a huge brat lately and she doesn't know if he can take it anymore! SO he said she will give it a week!! So they might break up!!" Grace said very enthusiastically.

"I guess were just going to have to wait and see then!! We will have to keep our fingers crossed! I am so happy for Kaylee!!" I said as I thought about what the next week would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

One Week later……

One Week later…….

"HOPE! HOPE!! HOPE!! Guess what guess what!! Screamed Kaylee as she ran enthusiastically at me.

"WHAT! WHAT! I yelled back at her just to make fun of her a little, "What happened?"

As she finally got to me, she said in an out of breath voice, "Today in science Logan told me that he and Maddie broke up! I asked him why and he said she was acting like a huge brat lately so he gave it a week but that didn't work! She was still a brat! So he dumped her! In front of everyone!! That means I have a chance!! I AM SOOOO HAPPY!!

I was so thrilled for her that I told her I would talk to him about it and ask what he thought about her. She said ok and left for her next class, skipping the whole way.

Next class……….

"Hey Logan!! What's up?" I asked him when I saw him next.

"Oh hey Hope! Nothing much, how about you?" He said kind of wearily.

"Hey um I was wondering what do you think of Kaylee? I was just wondering!" I asked hoping he would give me an honest answer.

"Oh she's cool and really nice to! I like hanging out with her!" He responded to me nicely.

"Ok just wondering. OH I better go or else I will be late for class! Bye!!" I said quickly and left.

I was thinking about how I need to tell Kaylee what he said and fast!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys please read and tell me what you honestly think

Ok guys please read and tell me what you honestly think!! Help me think of more chapters!! Please!! Please review!!


End file.
